Pultruded profiles have found use in window frames and door frames and are known for their strength and rigidity among other properties. Pultrusions are typically solid, non-porous materials that are relatively impermeable to liquid water and water vapor. For some building products it is desirable to have a higher rate of water vapor transmission than what is typical of pultruded products, while still maintaining an impenetrability to liquid water. Such building products include weather barriers, which are thin sheets of extruded film or nonwoven fabric which allow a house to transmit water vapor to the exterior yet keep liquid water and wind from entering a house. Weather barriers are used because current building materials lack these beneficial properties. Commercially available weather barriers are limited, however, in that they can be easily torn or punctured, which then reduces their effectiveness.